VeroniicaGrande
was a houseguest on Big Brother 10 & Big Brother 11 and was a houseguest for Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 10 Bio Mystic entered the game with a very strong goal in mind, to win! Immediately, she won the first ever HOH of the season. Due to her strong hatred for Kaleb, as both were dating in the past, he became her target instantly. She failed to eliminate him the first week, but was able to succeed during week 2 with convincing others to vote him out. She laid low the next week, not making any major moves. However, due to Drake being dethroned she was able to win the HOH redo and have power for a second time. This was a big mistake as people began turning on Mystic this same week due to the BTC twist. Following her HOH reign, she was evicted the following week becoming the first juror. Mystic's gameplay is similar to that of Rachel Reilly from the actual BBUS as both won 2 HOH's and placed first juror while also personally targeting certain players to which they had a vengeance towards. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Obviously! I been trying to show that I can actually win this game and this time I’m ready to get some blood on my hands so I can make F2. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? I’m really excited to see the houses,twists,competitions and I can’t wait to see them! Will you play differently this time around? Obviously! I will try to stay more quiet and not cause any drama because if I don’t I won’t make it far. Who would you love to return with? I wanna play with people who I never played with and I’m excited for this amazing season! Final thoughts? I’m really happy that you are giving me a other chance and I won’t disappoint you. Bio Mystic was one of the many returning players chosen to compete in Big Brother 11. She entered the game with a strong strategy but much different this time around. She immediately formed close affiliations with Emeraldspades, ImMissBrightSide, BIadez, and Blue18476 whilst also managing to snake the opposite side. Since Technocal won the first POV, her team was ensured safety. At this same time she was sneakily revealing information to her allies through chats players sheeping Tech invited her to. During week 2 her team was once again not on anyone's radar, thus she was able to keep safe again. She really stepped up her game week 3 when TiceMaiden and Tech revealed their speculations on the BB News Cast's forecasts in a server. Mystic screenshotted EVERYTHING and sent it to her true alliance. Nearly everyone in her alliance was able to study and go off info they didn't have to dwell deep into and absolutely no one suspected anything. Regardless, Tice won HOH and Mystic's ally Emerald was evicted on a double eviction. Mystic laid severely low for the following weeks without getting on anyone's nerves nor radar. Although, Tech began "speculating" Mystic was snaking, he never succeeded in exposing this due to lack of proof and information. Eventually Mystic won HOH on week 7 and was dead set on targeting Allied Forces. She nominated Zomb and Tice respectfully as both were severely sheeping Tech weeks before. However, Zomb was pulled off the block when Aria bid 1,000 robux to save him. As a result Mystic used Garman as a pawn to get out Tice. This was a major fail, as Allied Forces succeeded in getting enough votes to flip Mystic's HOH. The following week she was severely targeted in the double eviction, being nominated on BOTH parts. She managed to survive the first part just barely but failed to get enough votes on the second half, especially after arguing with CEmilees. Thus, both were evicted with Mystic placing 9th respectfully and becoming the third juror, a slight step up from last season. Big Brother 14: Game Changers Retrieved pre-season. Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? I’m really pumped on getting a new chance on coming back because it’s a new start and I wanna fix all my mistakes I did in bb10 and b11. What will you change from last time? In BB10 and B11 I just nominated people without thinking of the consequences which lead to me getting the same placement for both seasons, so for this season I’m going to think really smart. How confident are you this season on making it to the end? N/A. Who would you love to play with and why? I would love to play with Blue because even if we always argued or got mad at eachother we always had each others back and he’s someone I had since BB10. Anything else you'd like to add? None. Host Opinion When Mystic and Kaleb were cast together by production in BB10, I was livid. Mystic was dead set on making sure Kaleb would get booted, nominating him the first week. This was a fail as half the house flipped and got Kaleb to stay. Luckily for Mystic, she managed to get Kaleb on the block the second week on Ghost's HOH. A success indeed but I think this was a huge mistake. The entire house was seeing Mystic's potential to win competitions and have power. And she didn't exactly hide her hatred for Kaleb very well either, making some people against her due to their affiliations with him. But I don't this was exactly her downfall. Her downfall was winning week 4's HOH and wanting Cosmic out of the house. Gal used her power to save Cosmic, and as a result the pawn went home. Had Mystic thrown this HOH, I think Cosmic wouldn't of cared to step in her corner and Mystic would've been able to skate through the next few weeks. Mystic ended up getting evicted after her failed HOH and placed 9th. She then later appeared in Big Brother 11. This is where Mystic meant business in my opinion. She came in with a very sneaky strategy. She laid low and snaked Tech severely without him barely taking action. Most likely due to him only winning one comp. Continuing, I loved Mystic's ability to basically expose all of Tice and Tech's HOH work to her alliance. This was partially a fail but smart at the very least. I adored her gameplay and thought it was both entertaining and interesting. Of course, Mystic's downfall was yet again, a failed HOH. I don't blame Mystic, as she probably did not see the votes being flipped but I do believe she should of nominated someone on Tice's side to ensure someone there would of went home rather than a pawn like Garman who didn't have any allies or enemies. All in all, she played a good game both times and I hope she can perfect her previous errors in the future whether it be here or somewhere else. Veronica’s game this season (BB14) was truly one of a kind. Entering the game, the girl had a completely different mindset compared to BB10/11. She seemed to gravitate away from almost every drama instance that occurred in the house, and remained in goods with both sides. This benefited her majorly, as she posed zero threat to either side. As the game moved on, threats like Blue, Brisk, and Kiwi all went out one by one and in the end her success against Axel was based on her fantastic social game and focus on achieving that. Definitely not the best winner but a great one at that! Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Note: 1 Bianca didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | – | Kiwical | Yes |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | – | CosmielBrisk | Sole Vote |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | – | – |} Trivia *She is the only winner to not win a single competition and continue to win the game. *Her votes were always in majority for Big Brother 11. *She, TiceMaiden, Blue18476 & ProudBotch are the only houseguests to accomplish having the same placement for 2 seasons that they played in Category:HouseGuests Season 10 Category:BB10 Jury Category:9th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:BB11 Jury Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:1st Place Category:Winners Category:Hispanic Houseguests